


Can Win The Day

by WinterSky101



Series: Valhalla, I Am Coming [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fights, Final Battle, Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Thor (Marvel), Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: The final battle is coming, and Earth’s Mightiest Heroes need to bring together all the allies they can find.





	Can Win The Day

"I've done my best to contact the Grandmaster," Loki says, putting down the intergalactic communication device that Tony made. Tony calls it a PHONE, which allegedly stands for something. Thor thinks that Midgardians are far too obsessed with acronyms. "I'm not entirely certain that I was able to reach Sakaar, and I don't know if the Grandmaster will even listen, but…" Loki spreads his hands helplessly. "I've also contacted some of our allies in the other realms, but I don't know if they'll listen either. Asgard has much less sway than we used to."

"I contacted the group that we ran into on our way to Midgard," Thor replies. "But there are only six of them, and I'm not sure that the adolescent tree is going to be particularly helpful."

"The adolescent-" Loki shakes his head, still looking confused. "Well, the Grandmaster would probably be able to help, but it depends on whether or not he actually shows up. I probably lost all favor with him when I ran off in the middle of the revolution."

"I still can't believe you slept with that madman," Thor says, shaking his head.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Honestly, he was one of the best lays I've ever had, so-"

"I don't want to hear about it!" Thor cries.

Loki smirks.

"Hey, Thor," Valkyrie says, sticking her head in the room. "Some of your Avenger buddies want to talk to you. How much longer are we going to hide here?"

"I'm not sure how much longer King T'Challa will let us stay," Loki says. "He doesn't seem to like the Avengers very much."

"We're fighting an intergalactic threat," Thor replies. "He'll have to get over it."

"Your diplomatic skills leave me in awe, as ever," Loki says. "You should tell him that, with those exact words."

"Shut up, Loki."

"When are we actually going to do the fighting part of that equation?" Valkyrie asks. "We've done a couple of skirmishes, but we've mostly just retreated. We're not gonna beat this guy by retreating."

"We barely have a chance of beating him anyway," Loki retorts. He clasps his hands behind his back, but Thor can see that he's twisting his fingers together in the nervous habit he inherited from their mother. There's still a faint circular scar on each of his palms, and Thor has seen him rubbing them occasionally with a slight grimace on his face. "We need to move only when we're prepared."

"This is war," Valkyrie retorts. "You don't get the luxury of waiting until you're prepared."

Loki scowls. "This is a war that we're unlikely to win, so we need to be smart."

"This is a war we have to fight together, so we shouldn't fight amongst ourselves," Thor interjects firmly.

Loki and Valkyrie are still eyeing each other with a fair amount of animosity, but before either of them can say a word, the entire building  _shakes_. The three of them look at each other, then they sprint for the door.

"Looks like you might be getting your wish," Loki tells Valkyrie as he manifests his armor over his clothes.

"Lucky me," Valkyrie retorts with equal dryness.

They burst through the doors downstairs. The other Avengers are there, Tony frantically typing on a keyboard while Steve paces.

"What is it?" Thor demands.

"A ship of some sort," Tony replies, not looking away from his computer screen. "Just hit us with some sort of space blaster gun thing. The shields are holding, but-"

The entire building shakes again. Tony looks grim. "We can't last forever. I'm not sure-"

"It's Thanos's ship," Loki says without hesitation as he looks over Tony's shoulder at the video feed on the screen. "It's his."

Tony goes a little pale, but he nods. "So more of-"

"No, you misunderstand," Loki says, his voice sharp. "This is  _Thanos's ship_. His personal ship. He's here."

Silence rings in the room. Thor recovers faster than the others.

"If this truly is Thanos, we need to do everything in our power to keep him from getting the Mind Stone or the Space Stone."

"You're right," Steve replies. "Protecting those is our top priority. If we can't keep them safe here, we should send them away while we fight."

"Should I sit out this fight, then?" Vision asks.

"Protect the Tesseract," Tony tells him. "The rest of us-"

"We're going to leave the two Stones here, guarded only by each other?" Loki interrupts. "Are you truly so foolish, Stark?"

"What's your plan, then?" Tony retorts, his voice a little snarky.

"If Thanos gets past us, then we need to make sure he doesn't get either Stone," Loki says. "And the best way to keep them away from him would be to get as far away as quickly as possible. The Tesseract would be the quickest way to do that."

"Yeah, except none of us really know how to use the Tesseract," Tony says.

"Do you no longer have the device Thor used to return me to Asgard?"

Tony opens his mouth, then closes it, looking contemplative. "I don't have the device, but I have the plans," he says. "T'Challa-"

"Do what you have to do," T'Challa replies. "But you will do it alone. I am already having this area evacuated. If we fight, I do not want my people to get caught up in it."

"That's fair," Tony replies. "Bruce, come on."

Bruce follows Tony out of the room as another blast shakes the building. "Okay," Steve says as they leave. "We need to make a game plan."

"Thanos is toying with us," Loki says immediately. "He could have destroyed this entire building already if he wanted to. He's been known to destroy  _planets_. The only reason that he hasn't yet is because he doesn't want to."

"Then I suggest we show him we're not toys," Valkyrie replies, her hand already wrapped around the hilt of her Dragonfang.

Loki's lips thin. "Thanos is powerful, but he undoubtedly brought backup anyway. He wouldn't come here unless he thought it was certain that he would win."

"So what," Valkyrie demands, "are you saying we should just-"

The PHONE begins to ring.

Everyone looks at each other, then slowly, Loki answers the call. "Hello?"

_"Oh, wow, this worked!"_

Loki stares at the PHONE. "Grandmaster?"

 _"Hey, you were the one to call me,"_  the Grandmaster replies.  _"You, uh, said something about needing my help?"_

"Is that the  _Grandmaster_?" Valkyrie demands.

 _"Oh, hey, is that Scrapper 142?"_  the Grandmaster asks.  _"Where did you guys run off to anyway?"_

"We're on Midgard," Loki replies. "Ah, Earth. We're facing a Titan named Thanos, who-"

 _"Thanos?"_  the Grandmaster repeats.  _"Ugly guy, purple… kinda looks like a grape?"_

Someone snorts with laughter, but Thor isn't sure who. He suspects Clint.

"Yes," Loki replies. "He's trying to gather all the Infinity Stones-"

 _"Yeah, I know,"_  the Grandmaster replies, sounding distinctly annoyed.  _"He almost killed my brother."_

"Your brother?"

_"The Collector. Lives out in Knowhere, has a lot of stuff… He got picked up by some ship of weirdos and they're all headed to… oh, where was it… Oh, hey, they're on their way to Earth too!"_

A ship of weirdos… "Is there an adolescent flora colossus on the ship?" Thor asks.

_"Oh, hey, Lord of Thunder! I figured you all might have run off together. So do you have my champion too? No, uh, no hard feelings either way."_

"Grandmaster, can you help us defeat Thanos?" Loki asks as the building shakes with another blast. "Surely even the Mad Titan would be no match against an Elder of the Universe."

 _"Oh!"_  the Grandmaster says, sounding shocked.  _"Oh, you_ are _a clever one, aren't you? Figure that one out on your own?"_

"There are few other beings that could claim to be as old and powerful as you," Loki replies, a hint of smugness in his tone.

 _"You, you really are something else, aren't you?"_  the Grandmaster says.  _"I, ah, I guess I can come help you out. Where are you, Earth?"_

"Yes, in a country called Wakanda," Loki replies. "How quickly can you-"

"Ooh, nice place," the Grandmaster says from behind Thor.

Thor whirls around. The Grandmaster, looking unconcerned with his golden robe and Melt-Stick, is looking around the room. "Is this, ah, a castle or something? I like it."

"This is my home," T'Challa says. "I am the king of Wakanda."

"Cool," the Grandmaster replies. He waves a little. "This quick enough for you, Lo-lo?"

Loki, to Thor's surprise, smiles a little. "I didn't realize your teleportation skills extended this far."

"I can teleport anywhere," the Grandmaster replies. "And anywhen. But that gets a little confusing."

"Uh," Steve says as Loki sets the PHONE down, "who is this, exactly?"

"Ooh, you look strong," the Grandmaster says, blatantly looking Steve up and down. "Think he could beat my champion?"

"This is the Grandmaster," Loki says. "An Elder of the Universe. He's here-" Loki pauses and looks at the Grandmaster. "You're here to help us fight Thanos, yes?"

"Anyone who messes with my brother messes with me," the Grandmaster replies. He waves his Melt-Stick. "And messing with me is a bad idea."

"He's here to help," Loki says.

The building shakes again. The Grandmaster looks around in interest. "Ooh, what's that?"

"Thanos's ship is bombarding us," Steve says. "Anyone know the status of our shields?"

"Uh…" Valkyrie taps at the screen. "This says thirty-four percent."

Steve looks grim. "We can't take too many more hits."

"It would help if we had a ship so we could fire back at him," Loki says. He looks at the Grandmaster. "I don't suppose…"

"Ah, not possible," the Grandmaster replies. "I can't teleport a ship. I could go back and get one, but I wouldn't be able to come back for… Jeez, I don't even know. At least a couple of days."

Loki presses his lips together. "So that won't work."

"Hey, quit looking so worried, Lo-lo," the Grandmaster says, tapping Loki's lips. "I can't die, and I can resurrect people, so I won't let you stay dead either."

Loki's lips twist into a wry smile. "I'm afraid I have a somewhat vested interest in making sure that Thanos is defeated."

The building shakes again. "Shields are at twenty-one percent," Valkyrie reports.

"We need a ship," Thor says. "King T'Challa, do you-"

The PHONE rings again.

Everyone stares. Loki leans over and picks it up again. "Hello?"

_"Uh, is Thor there?"_

"Star-Lord!" Thor cries joyfully. "My friend, it is very good to hear your voice."

 _"Thor!"_  Peter says enthusiastically.  _"See, Rocket, he calls me Star-Lord."_

 _"Still a stupid name,"_  Rocket grumbles.

"My friends, where are you?" Thor asks.

 _"We're one jump away from Earth,"_  Peter replies.  _"We could get there pretty fast, if you need us. Uh, do you need us?"_

"What sort of ship do you have?" Loki demands.

 _"Uh, M-ship?"_  Peter replies.  _"But modified. Why?"_

"What sort of weaponry?"

Rocket laughs.  _"We got a lot of weaponry, bud."_

"You got a plan?" Steve asks Loki.

Loki grins. "I think I might."

"Ooh, I like  _that_  grin," the Grandmaster says, ogling Loki in a way Thor's not entirely comfortable with.

"Star-Lord," Loki says. "We are currently facing Thanos, the Mad Titan. His ship is above us and firing. Our shields cannot take much more damage. Can you distract him from above?"

 _"We can,"_  Peter replies immediately.  _"But what are you guys gonna do?"_

Loki looks at the Grandmaster. "Can you teleport others along with you? I know you said you couldn't bring a ship, but…"

"Yeah, one or two at a time," the Grandmaster replies. "Why? Oh,  _oh_ , I see where this is going."

"I don't," Clint calls. "Where is this going?"

"While Star-Lord and his crew distract Thanos's ship, we will go onboard and fight him there," Loki says. "The Grandmaster can teleport people, and perhaps if that Midgardian charlatan gets here, he can do the same. I might be able to make a portal once I get there. Either way-"

"Wait," Clint interrupts. "We're going to fight Thanos on his ship while this Star-Lord guy is shooting at him? Full offense, but that sounds like a horrible plan."

"Thanos's ship will have better shields than we do," Thor says. "I doubt Star-Lord will be able to do much damage."

 _"Oh, we'll do damage alright,"_  Rocket says.  _"But probably not enough to bring the ship down. At least not quickly. You guys will have time to get off."_

"I don't think this fight will only be on the ship," Loki says. "But Thanos will not be alone onboard it. The more of his lackeys we can take out now, the fewer we have to fight while facing him."

"And if we have to face him on the ship?" Steve asks.

Loki swallows. It's visible to Thor, but he's not sure anyone else would catch it. He's struck with fierce pride for his brother. This is terrifying, this is a death sentence, and yet Loki doesn't even seem tempted to run away.

"We face him," Loki says. "And if any of you have any gods you pray to, I would suggest you pray."

"What are waiting for, then?" Valkyrie asks. "Let's do this."

 _"We're making the jump now,"_  Peter says.  _"Should be there in a minute or two."_

"Thank you," Thor says.

 _"No problem,"_  Peter replies.  _"We've kinda got our own thing against Thanos here, so kicking his ass sounds pretty good."_

"Who am I teleporting first?" the Grandmaster asks.

"Me," Loki says. "I should be able to set up a portal once I'm there."

"And me," Thor adds, because like hell he's going to let Loki go there alone.

There's a flash of gratitude on Loki's face. "And Thor, apparently."

"Sounds good," the Grandmaster says. He holds a hand out to each of them. "Hold on."

Loki grabs the Grandmaster's hand and doesn't seem at all surprised when the Grandmaster pulls him flush against his chest. Thor, luckily, doesn't get the same treatment. There's a terrible moment of compression, and then they're somewhere else.

"Should I go get someone else?" the Grandmaster asks, letting Loki go.

"Please do," Loki replies. "And thank you for this, Grandmaster."

The Grandmaster plants a filthy kiss on Loki's lips. It lasts a very long time. Thor feels uncomfortable.

"Anything for you, sweetcakes," the Grandmaster says when he finally pulls away, patting Loki's cheek, then he's gone.

"Sweetcakes?" Thor repeats.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

"Are you ready for this?" Thor asks. He can see the slight flutter in Loki's hands.

Loki takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Then he looks at Thor with a terrifyingly feral grin, and spreads his hands, green magic crackling at his fingertips.

"I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
